Minecraft story mode: Origins
by Mylenrawr
Summary: This is my take on how F!Jesse,Reuben,Axel,and Olivia first met this is my first fanfic so sorry for any grammar/spelling errors hope you like it.
1. Reuben

Hello my name is Jesse and I just spawned in a dessert.

I took in my surroundings, a vast field of yellow sand spotted with green cati, I had been out here wondering for a few minutes, before I thought to myself

 _"I need a plan if I am going to survive out here, I need food and shelter and hopefully a friend too if I'm lucky."_

Just as that thought left my mind and saw something right where the savanna and dessert met.

It was a little piglet so small, I bet it could fit in my hand.

As I gently sauntered towards the tiny creature some questions filled my head Such as,

 _"why is it so small and why is he all alone out here if he is still a baby he should be with his parents?"_ as I approached the small piglet it let out a small squeal of surprise and hid in some nearby tall grass.

"Wait don't run little guy" I said as I gently in the keeled down to his level in the tall grass and said in a quiet and soothing tone "don't worry friend, I won't hurt you what happened to your family" the little pig still in the grass gave a somber look, and put his head down.

I scanned the area and I couldn't see any pigs anywhere which lead me to believe this little pig was either abandoned or his parents were dead.

I returned a sad look to the piglet and sat down in tall grass and Told him in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry you're all alone out here in fact I'm alone too" the little pig then slowly exited the tall grass, as I kept talking to the animal.

" I don't know what I'm doing out here, I just got here I have no food, or tools, nothing, I feel so alone".

I felt tears brimming in my eyes, I don't know what I'm doing, or where im going, at I just feel so, lost.

Then in that moment I felt something nuzzling my hand it was the tiny piglet, I looked down at him nuzzling my hand and we looked at each other, I knew we were both lost, alone, and afraid but in that moment, I knew I wasn't going to be alone anymore.

So I gave the pig a smile and a scratch behind the ears, I could tell he liked it as he gently closed his eyes and gave a content little oink.

After I finished petting the pig, I noticed the sun was setting so I told him.

"So little guy it's getting dark out ,science we're both alone out here why don't you come with me" I said sounding hopeful, and the piglet gave out a happy Squeal, and jumped into my arms.

I gently picked him up and said.

"Your going to need a name how about, Reuben" the piglet gave a happy sounding oink, in response.

"Okay it's settled your name is Reuben" I told him, with a cheerful smile on my face.

With the piglet nestled in my arms I continued onwards into the savanna, with a feeling of optimism taking over myself.

However It was still getting dark.

And I still had no shelter, food, tools and the situation is bleak, but all I could think about is my new friend Reuben.


	2. Axel Pt1

So It was just me and Reuben now some time has past since I met Reuben and he became my best friend/pet.

Reuben Is still a small pig but not as small as he was, now he is the size of a cat, Reuben Is no longer the helpless little piglet I found In the savanna, he was growing up Into a cute adult pig.

Now that I have become more use to my surroundings, I now have a little hut In a flower forest biome It's not that big It's just a 5x5 birch house with a bed, (that me and Reuben share.) workbench, and furnace and a tiny garden.

Its small, but just enough for one girl and one pig.

As morning descended upon the land, I loaded up my bag with my set of wooden tools food one health potion ready to start me and Reubens little adventure (we are just getting more stone and coal).

"Are you ready to go buddy" I said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Oink!"

"That's the spirit Reuben, who knows what we could find down there lapis,gold,diamonds."

My train of thought kept going on what stuff I could find that I found myself almost tripping into a cavern.

Reuben then got in front of me and pulled me back by my denim overalls.

"Thanks Reuben, if it wasn't for you I would be in that cavern with no way out" I said as me and Reuben took in how deep it was.

Reuben gave out a oink in reply.

It was still morning when I spotted the perfect place to start mining a nice spacious cave with…..Lit torches?

This got me a bit concerned so I tried to rationalise it in my mind.

"why does this place have fresh lit torches in it unless…" .

My train of thought stopped right then and there as I heard a deep raspy moan come from the depths of the cave.

Normally, I would have turned around and found another cave and moved on with life, but then I started debating with myself on what to do about the situation.

"if there is someone down there, I cant just leave them, what if they die, I could have prevented Someone's death." I told myself.

Then I made my final decision.

"Ok, Reuben were going in there" I said with determination laced in my voice.

"Oink!" he said with a look of surprise disbelief.

"I know it's dangerous and a bit risky but I think someone is down there and they could need help"

That moan did not sound like regular zombie moan, with the decayed vocal cords that the zombies possesed, it sounded like someone in pain, some one that could use some help.

As I descended into the dark cave I my mind went to what would happen when I found the person? That needed help, would they be grateful, or would they be hostile towards me and Reuben.

My train of thought stopped, as I spotted a large man with a unibrow dressed in green, unconscious next to 3 blocks of tnt with 3 zombies encroaching on him.

"This cant be good"


	3. Axel Pt2

_"This cant be good"_ I thought to myself as I saw the three zombies slowly descend upon the unconscious man.

"Reuben, stay behind me, let me know if you see anymore."

Reuben gave a determined "oink" in response.

I went head first into the group of zombies, as they were in a close group I thought, I could get one good hit on all of them at the same time, I was wrong about this as I got hit by one that got too close, then after my misstep I decided to play it safe the with the mob.

As I not only had myself to worry about, but I also had the mystery man, and Reuben to take care of too.

As I kept my sword blocked I saw an opening on one of the zombies to the left and i killed him with one good hit, as for the other two, I devised a plan while seeing a underground ravine to the left of us, right behind the zombies.

I positioned myself so I was in front of the zombies still blocking them, with the ravine in behind them, now it was time to put the plan into action.

"REUBEN, COME CLOSE TO ME NOW"

The undersized pig gave out a loud squeal in shock at hearing his owner sound panicky, but rushed to her side in an instant, giving her a confirming "oink" when he was by her side.

"Okay now Reuben i'm going to push these zombies back to the ravine as close as I can and when I tell you to go I want you to charge into them, hopefully knocking them back into the ravine, you got that buddy."

Reuben gave a unsure sounding oink in response' he looked like he had some doubts about this plan, and frankly I did too, but regardless he stood by me as I strained to push back the zombies, and as I was being pushed closer and closer to ledge I then yelled to him.

"NOW, REUBEN, NOW"

The pig gave a mighty squeal and charged into the zombies with all his might,as the zombies fell into the Ravine, Jesse saw that Reuben was going to lose his footing and plummet into abyss below if she did not intervene, so she quickly ran over to Reuben and grabbed his torso as he nearly fell over the edge.

"Don't worry buddy I've got you. " she said in a worried tone.

Reuben then began to panic seeing the darkness being slightly illuminated by lava below.

Then while holding the panicked Reuben over the side of the ravine Jesse began to feel herself slowly sink over the edge of the ravine, she tried to force herself up but to no avail.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess Reuben, I just wanted to help" she said as she felt tears clouding her vision.

"I'm sorry Reuben." she muttered as she thought it would be her final sentence.

But then as she was slowly slipping into the ravine she felt someone grab on to her feet and pull her up, over and away from the ledge.

when she was back on the ground and away from the ledge she stood and turned around to face the large man who was previously unconscious, he was sitting upright yet he was hunched over in pain, he looked like pretty bad he had several scratches, bruises as well as a black eye and a busted lower lip.

Jesse and the stranger met eye to eye before he stumbled and promptly fell to the ground again.

While the man was on the floor he was awake now and he said to Jesse.

"Uhh…. thanks for help with the zombies…..." he spoke while in his weakened state.

"No problem, you looked like you needed some help" she said while still holding onto her pig.

"Yeah, I was in some real trouble back there, I was messing around with some tnt blocks I got a hold of, and I didnt get away fast enough when I lit one…."

"Yeah, I see you look a bit worse for wear" she said taking in all his injuries.

She then put Reuben down and reached into her bag and pulled out the only healing potion she had, and offered it to him, without a second thought.

"Here, you need this more than I do right now" she said while giving him a friendly smile.

He then took the potion from her outstretched hand and drank it all in one gulp.

"Thank you" he said with sincerity.

"No problem " said Jesse.

She looked at the cave entrance and saw the the sun was setting, quickly she felt concern for the man fearing he would be stuck down here when night falls because the potion was still in effect, she could see his lip starting to reduce swelling and some smaller cuts start to close up.

While The stranger was healing slowly, I got a good look at how damaged and miserable he looked, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him.

 _"It must suck being out here all alone normally for him, but being injured on top of the encroaching nightfall too it must be pretty bad out here."_ she pondered to herself.

 _"I just want to see him get better, but how… I could let him stay with me, it would be a risk as I don't know him that well but, i'm willing to give it a shot for his sake."_ she decided amongst herself.

With this idea about to be set in motion, she decided to break the ice.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking what's your name."

"Axel" he replied.

"So, Axel do you live nearby" she said, afraid she came off as too pushy.

"No I don't I've just been on my own for a while."

"Well since you did save me and Reuben, and your going to need a place to stay while the potion continues to take effect….." she trailed off.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while" she said anxiously.

"Sure, if you don't mind having me."

"It's no problem, after all you helped me and Reuben when we were in a tight spot."

"Well, thank you" he said with a gracious smile on his face.

As the trio exited the cave on the way back home Axel said.

"Hey, wait a minute I didn't even get your name" he told the duo.

"My name is Jesse, and this is my pet pig Reuben"

And that was how Jesse met/saved Axel and the two were fast friends ever since.

Hi author here I'm very new to writing fanfiction if you have any constructive criticism please leave me a review its the only way I'll get better at writing and please let me know, if I wrote Axel well enough, he is my favorite character but sometimes how I imagine the story going, and how I write it are two very different things.

P.s I hope you like my story.


	4. Olivia Pt1

A few months have passed since, I met Axel injured down in a cave and since then we've hit it off perfectly, we are now best friends, and also roommates and I wouldn't have it any other way.

And since Axel become my roommate a few new things have happened.

one being our new living space, I have a small hut, or I should I **had** a small hut with Axel's help he helped me expand my little hut into a 3 room house. (2 bedrooms and one crafting room).

And Reuben is now a fully grown (albeit small)pig.

And for all three of us, and life was looking pretty great.

As I was in the crafting room crafting some armor for myself Axel suddenly burst into the room, effectively scaring me and Reuben, and earning Axel a well deserved headbutt from my pet.

" Axel, you shouldn't scare me and Reuben like that, what if I had a bow right now" I said to him though my complaints seemed to fall on deaf ears as he ignored what I told him.

"Hey Jesse, guess what I spotted while I was gathering some wood." he said, still recovering from Reubens headbutt.

"What did you see"

"This"

He pulled out a poster for something called Endercon with an ecstatic look plastered on his face.

"What's Endercon" I said sounding curious.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression then continued speaking.

"Endercon is only the best convention in the world it's amazing."

From the way he is describing endercon, I have to admit it's grabbing my attention a bit.

"There is so many cool things to see and do like..."

While he rambled on about the subject, I thought to myself.

" _I have to admit Endercon is starting to sound pretty cool with the building competition, the free food, and all the vendors, this sounds like something I should go to at least once." I_ pondered.

"Hey, Axel how far away is Endercon" I interrupted.

"It's about two days away by foot why, would you like to go?" he said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I would it sound pretty interesting"

"Well then let's go how about me you and Reuben will set out tomorrow morning" he suggested.

"Sure that sounds great"

"Alright, I can't wait for you see Endercon when we get there you'll love it."

After our talk about Endercon the day went on as normal, we got some material, did some crafting, and went to sleep.

The very next day, as soon as the sun rose over the land I got to packing I carried some spare materials,gold nuggets(to pay for anything) and the food.

Axel carried some more materials, our beds, and the tools.

And Reuben was our self appointed, guardpig.

By early noon we set out on our journey, over the dessert and past the woods, occasionally stopping to rest and or fight mobs.

Once the sun started lowering we set up camp and made a small hut with a fire going inside, as Axel was telling me how much I was going to like endercon, while retelling past convention highlights.

As much as I wanted to hear about the previous cons I was so tired, I drifted off to sleep while Axel was talking.

As soon as I woke up I apologized to Axel for falling asleep while he was talking, he said it was no big deal as he was getting tired too.

We continued on our way, making plenty of small talk while on the move, with Reuben "leading" the both of us.

apparently the journey wasn't as long as Axel thought, as because by late afternoon we were already there.

It was quite a sight to behold, all the stalls, the decorations but most importantly all the people attending the convention.

There were SO many people, up until this point I had only met one person Axel, seeing this many people was a bit intimidating.

Despite this, I thought to myself.

" _This Endercon is going to be amazing"._

Hi author here I'm very new to writing fanfiction if you have any constructive criticism please leave me a review its the only way I'll get better at writing and please let me know, if I wrote Axel well enough, he is my favorite character but sometimes how I imagine the story going, and how I write it are two very different things.

P.s I hope you like my story.


	5. Olivia Pt2

" _This Endercon is going to be amazing"._

I thought to myself, as I walked through the gate into the town that the convention was being held in.

"So now that we're here, What are we going to do first" I asked Axel.

"First, we find a place to stay then we find a place to eat" he replied.

"Sounds like a plan" I told him.

We went to a visitors booth and the lady in charge told us of a place we can stay across town for a good price we thanked her and went on our way.

Eager to find a place to rest we got to the motel across town only to be met with some discouraging news.

"No pigs allowed" said the motel owner with a blank look on his face.

"Why not, that guy over there brought his two dogs in" Axel said, whilst pointing at the guy being accompanied by two dogs.

"Pigs are wild animals, and bring filth with them wherever they go." said the owner now with a annoyed look on his face.

Reuben, looked appalled to say the least and Axel was getting madder by the second.

"Look, pal I don't like the fact that you're insulting my friends pet." Axel said menacingly ,whilst straightening his posture in hopes of looking taller, and getting closer to the counter in hopes of intimidating the man.

I did not like where this was going, so I decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Come on Axel, we can find a place where **ALL** of us are welcomed" I said sporting a bothered look.

As we walked I overheard the owner of the place yell back

" **GOOD LUCK, THIS IS THE ONLY MOTEL IN TOWN, IDIOTS."**

" _Great,_ _we just got here and we don't have a place to stay" I thought to myself angrily._

" _Its now afternoon, and we haven't seen the convention yet finding a place to stay is the number one priority"_ as soon as I said this my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Before we think about finding a place to stay why don't we get some lunch first, it's easier to think on a full stomach" said Axel.

I had to agree with him on this.

"Yeah, lets get some food before we think some more, you hungry Reuben?" I said in a playful tone.

"Oink!"

"Even The little ham, agrees lets go" Axel declared.

After getting our food, we decided to go, outside of where the building competition is being held so when we were done eating, we could see the building competition, then we would worry about our lodging issues.

We then sat down on the grass to eat in our lunch, Axel got some cake, Reuben got a few carrots, and I got some mushroom soup.

After eating my soup me and Axel started wandering to the entry booth, while mulling over what to do as we got closer to the building competition, we were thrown out of our conversation by hearing a troubling conversation over at the entry booth.

"Why can't I enter the building competition I've been waiting to enter for months" said the girl in front of us with a distressed look on her face.

"Sorry ma'am to enter the building competition you need to be in a team of 3 or more, sorry them's the rules." said the booth keeper.

" _Sigh..._ ok then" the girl said dejectedly as she walked out of the line, and right past us.

My heart kind of went out to her, " _Just, imagine waiting to do something, for such a long time and getting rejected just because you don't have anyone to help you, that's gotta suck."_

I felt pretty bad for the stranger, but then I felt worse as I overheard some other contestants talking to her.

"You actually thought you could enter the building competition what a joke" the green eyed male said with his 2 other cohorts laughing laughing at her.

She didn't cry but she looked so dejected, so I said to Axel

"Axel, lets go over there and help that girl" I said then Axel interjected me with

"Hey wait, I know those guys." said Axel with a hint of anger on his face.

"Who are they?" I said.

"The Ocelots, they won the building competition two years in a row so far, and their kind of jerks about it." Axel said with a sour look on his face.

While he said that a blonde haired guy in the group seemingly broke up the bullying that was happening as the girl walked away and planted herself on a nearby tree stump.

"She looks really sad" I told Axel with a downcast look on my face.

"Yeah, maybe we should see how she's doing just in case, The Ocelots can be pretty mean to newcomers" Axel said.

As I was walking toward the dark haired girl, I thought to myself.

" _Maybe I should not intervene, I don't want to make things worse for her but, if I hadn't of intervened when I found Axel he would be dead!"_ I told myself, kind of reassuringly to ease my thoughts.

As we approached the girl, I noticed that Reuben ran ahead of us to nuzzle her hand reassuringly, (as a good pet does) she looked at him curiously before she started to slowly and gently pet him back, I then spoke to her.

"Um… hi" I said to her, she jumped in fright upon hearing me, I don't think she expected anyone to check on her judging by her reaction.

"Uh… hey" said the girl nervously.

"We saw that you couldn't get into the building competition….." I said cautiously

"Yeah it sucks and, I don't know anybody who would form a team with me so I could get in" she said with light tears slowly filling her eyes.

I could tell she was pretty upset about this and rightly so, so I excused myself from the conversation, and pulled Axel aside to tell him my plan to make her feel better.

"Why don't we enter the building competition with her" I said to Axel.

"Listen Jesse, I know you want to help her but I don't know if its worth entering the competition for after all, we don't know her ." said Axel.

He brought up a good point but I had a better one.

"I know, but I think we should take a chance on her after all, I took a chance on you when I helped you that cave." I said with a slight hint of smugness in my voice.

Axel looked conflicted before he said.

"Fine, let's enter the building competition with her." said Axel sounding slightly defeated.

I walked over to her still petting Reuben, and said to her.

"Hey miss, i just got done talking with my friend and we were wondering if you would like to join the building competition with us we just…..."

"Wait….. you really want me to join your team" said the dark haired girl in amazement.

"Yes we do we just need one more person, wanna join us." I said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

" **YES** , I would love to, thanks you for letting me join your team." said the stranger with glee.

"No problem but since we're a team now we should probably introduce ourselves" I told her as we made our way to the entry booth.

This is Axel.

"Hey"

This is Reuben.

"Oink"

"And i'm Jesse, what's your name." I said to her whilst giving her a small smile.

"I'm Olivia"

One more chapter to go the epilogue, and as always sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and, if anyone seems ooc and if you have any criticism leave me a review I love getting them and, I can't get better without them.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Epilouge

_After meeting Olivia we entered the building competition and made a wolf replica out of white wool and blocks of coal, and with Olivia's redstone mechanisms, we even got the mouth to move, and got 3rd place even though the ocelotes won we all felt pretty great about it._

 _And we even got a third place prize it was just some endercon merch, mostly posters we split it between us all, and when the sun started to set we mentioned to Olivia that we don't have anywhere to stay for the duration of the con, upon hearing this she showed us her treehouse, it was a decent sized treehouse on the outskirts of the city._

 _She told me and Axel that she was hoping to have a few roomates at some point in time because she was a bit nervous about living on her own, and I told her that if she's looking for roomates she just found a few._

 _That endercon was amazing me, Axel, and Reuben got a new friend, and Olivia got some new friends and roommates._

 _And from then on life was pretty great I liked living with Axel and Olivia, sure they had there occasional disagreements, but they grew to be fast friends soon enough, we all did and now I can't imagine my life without them._

 _Axel….._

 _Olivia…..._

 _Reuben…._

 _You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for, Thank you._

As I looked at the final page in the remnants of my journal covered in debris, I found a small tear come to my eye, I remembered the days before everything went crazy and it was was nostalgic to say the least.

I quietly shoved the half ruined book in my bag and stepped over the debris of our treehouse that was destroyed in the wake of the witherstorm, and went on my way back to beacontown,

with tears slowly filling my eyes, remembering things like Reuben, goofing around with Axel and Olivia, and most jarring of all the calm before the storm.

I hope you liked my first story sorry for any errors/grammer/spelling mistakes/occ behiveour

P.s sorry if the ending seemed rushed i feel like it was rushed but for the time being i dont know how to improve it so be on the look out for any edits or a remake.

~Mylenrawr


End file.
